1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic conference system capable of displaying presentation data in synchronization at a plurality of information processing equipments connected through a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electronic conference system capable of supporting the presentation utilizing a network, there is a presentation conference function of the Microsoft PowerPoint 97 developed by the Microsoft Corporation. In this system, when a communication link between an information processing equipment utilized by a speaker (which will be referred to as a “speaker's equipment” hereafter) and information processing equipments utilized by the audience (which will be referred to as “audience's equipments” hereafter) is established, the presentation data are distributed from the speaker's equipment to each audience's equipment and a first page slide of the presentation data is displayed at each audience's equipment. Thereafter, when the speaker changes slides by using the speaker's equipment, a new slide is displayed at each audience's equipment.
By using this presentation conference function, it is possible to display the presentation data in synchronization among a plurality of information processing equipments connected through a network.
However, in this system, there has been a problem that the presentation data cannot be displayed correctly at the audience's equipments when the display capabilities of the speaker's equipment and the audience's equipments are different. For example, such a problem arises when the audience's equipments are not provided with fonts for characters contained in the presentation data.